A Day In The Life Of A Love Cook
by lotus2490
Summary: Just a day on the straw hat crew, from Sanji's point of view, as we watch his relationship with Nami develop One-Shot San/Nam Rob/Fra implied Luf/Han


My friend Vang noticed that I had only written stories for Naruto, so I thought I would go for an anime that did not have enough fan fiction. I also thought about making this a series but instead I'd make in one long story.

-Sanji POV-

~How many nightmares have I had? Starving to the point of near death on that accursed island? Getting pummeled by my own friend Ghin? Getting kicked over and over by that cross dresser. Saving Nami from that invisible pervert, praying not to get shot. Ah, Nami, she's always there to make my nightmares back into beautiful dreams. What? Look out Nami! It's Kuma! Where did you send her paw-man! Nami! Nami! ~

"Nami!" I screamed. I shot up out of bed, slamming my head onto a metal bunk bed. Stupid Crap Cyborg, making every damn thing out of iron. I got up out of the bottom bunk, Ussop's hand skinny hand dangling over the side."On the island...where I was born..." I could only smile listening to him sing, as I buttoned up my shirt, and put on my slacks. It was still dark out; I doubt that the sun had even risen. Tightening my tie, I tiptoed past Luffy, fearing if I woke him up, in his half asleep state, he'd ask for some weird food.

Lighting my first cigarette of the day, I looked over at the bulletin board. Luffy, Franky, Chopper, Brooke and Zolo had all hung up their bounties, Ussop undoubtedly hiding Sogeking somewhere to admire later. There it was....the crap picture that ruined more than just your life Duval. Oh..."**Black Leg Sanji**"...how you mock me. I tore it down and put it back in the garbage where it belongs.

Heading outside, I turn and look up at the closed girl's door. Even I have my rules; I would never ever peep in there, or enter without their permission. However...if either Robin or Nami were to invite me in" as I feel my face warm up "well then that is a totally different situation...~merlone~ Turning back around, toward the helm I saw two silhouettes, one clearly of Franky, cause no human has that build. The other...was much curvier. Letting out a puff, I approached the mast, unnoticed.

"All I have to say is, just because I wear a Speedo doesn't make me a pervert. Now cook-san, he is pervert, he only wishes he could be as _**super**_ as me."

Robin only giggled, with her hand raised close to her chin and eyes closed, leaning against the railing, while Franky let go of the wheel and make his trademark position.

"What am I Franky?" I chuckled, walking up the stairs, taking him by surprise. He jumped, startled, while Robin only laughed.

"C-C-Cook-san? W-What're you doing up?"

"I could ask you what you are doing up with Robin-chwan."

Both of them blushed and looked away "Oh well, I was doing the night shift, cause I don't need as much sleep as regular humans anymore. Then Nico Robin woke up and we just started talking and-"

"Franky, Franky, it's fine" I chuckled, as I leaned facing the ocean against the railing next to Robin, who pressed her hands against her cheeks and turned away from me "Besides, your thirty right?

"Yeah? Thirty Three." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well Robin is 28, so although Robin is a more refined mature beauty, Nami-swan is 18 and I'm 19, we're much closer" As I finished with an inhale of smoke.

"Thank you Sanji-kun" Robin smiled as she kissed my cheek, which soon warmed up.

"Heh, why is it, only when I give you up that I receive your affection?" Robin smiled but steams came out of Franky's ears and iron nostrils.

"Hey! She was never yours ero-cook!" he shouted.

"Oh? Then whose was she's? Or is now?" Franky them stopped steaming, and became flustered. "Uh, well...I don't know" he began scratching his nose looking down, causing me and Robin to both laugh. I tipped off the last of my cigarette ash, and discarded it into the sea. I went back down the stairs and into my kitchen, knowing today was going to be an interesting day on the Thousand Sunny.

Ah, it is in here that I can breathe. Where I can make my art, and for the while, in peace. I look at the aquarium wall, eyeing what fish Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had caught so far. I began work right away, preparing yet another banquet of food to try and settle Luffy's never ending appetite. Gracefully and with perfect skill, I slide out the tangerines picked last night, grab a knife and peel away. Damn marimino, this isn't so hard. It became my own little secret rule, that at least one of the many entre a day featured a hint of orange flavor, all for my sweet Nami-swan.

My attention was taken away for a moment, as the roof entrance opened and down the latter came a familiar pair of black dress shoes and white bones.

"Yohohoho, you should always be careful with your knifes Sanji-kun, I always keep my sword in its cane hilt cause I'm afraid I might just cut myself. EVEN THOUGH I DON"T HAVE SKIN YOHOHOHOHO!

"Ah good morning Brook, so what type of tea would you like this morning?" I said happily, putting down the freshly pealed orange and opening up the highly stocked tea cabinet.

"Earl Gray please" Brooke said, sitting down across from me at the bar stools. "Ah what I lovely morning, yohohohoho" he said gently, rudely resting his elbows on the table. "Hmmmm....I wonder what panties Nami-san is going to wear today?"

I froze up for almost a second feeling my cheeks warm up a little bit. "Brooke... I uh-"

"Perhaps they are pink and frilly?" He said in a distant like voice, clearly day dreaming about it. Damn that crap skeleton, it's already in my head. Nami's perfect figure, smooth milky skin....~merlone~ both our day dreams were cut off short when the kettle whistled. I took the kettle off the oven and poured it into Brooke's personal tea cup from his old ship.

"Ahh well, I suppose all I can do is dream, yohohoho...I'm sure you won't have the same problem ey Sanji-kun?"

My ears perked as I was stirring the tea leaves in his hot water "What are you talking about Brooke?"

"Well it's obvious who she- Ah thank you- (as I gave him his cup) who she cares about on the crew."

"Wait? You think Nami-swan cares about me?"

"All I know is that she-Owww! Oh this tea is so hot I burnt my tongue drinking it. Except I don't have a tongue! SKULL JOKE!"

"Oi! Focus on our conversation you crap skeleton!"

Before I could finish yelling at him, Luffy came sliding down the stair and dashing over to the miniature elevator used to transport food to the upper deck.

"Oye Usopp go for it!" Luffy shouted at the open door.

"Oh Luffy-san? What're you doing?" Brooke asked. Before Luffy could answer there was a great deal of banging coming from inside the ship. It sounded like iron being forced against other iron in a tight squeeze. With one loud final bump, the three of us waited filled with in anticipation. There was a very light knock coming from the mini elevator. Carefully, I opened the door, and then withdrew my hand unsure of what would happen next. The door burst open with brown fur, which fell out and landed on the floor. The brown fur ball unbound itself to be Chopper who was now gasping for air. Usopp came rushing down the stairs to see how this project ended as Luffy, Usopp and Brooke all started chanting with twinkling stars in their eyes.

"Do it again! Do it again!"

"That's not what that was built for!" I screamed. Within a blink of an eye, I send the three onto the floor, all with swelling lumps on their heads.

"Sorry Sanji..." they moaned in unison while I made sure Chopper was alright.

"C'mon boys it's much too early for early for all this commotion" said that sweet angelic voice. Down the stairs she came in her mini skirt with three golden circles running up it, and white button up loose fitting sleeveless blouse. My red haired angel... sweet Nami-swan.

"Good morning Nami-swwwannn" I greeted happily, twirling happily taking her hand and guiding her to her seat. She allowed me to hold her hand, a rare occurrence so I could not help but blush a little.

"Good morning Sanji-kun."

"You are looking especially lovely day, my sweet Nami-swan."

"You are looking very handsome yourself today Sanji" she said smiling. For the upteenth time that day, I froze where I stood, while she just sat down at her pre-designated seat. She turned expecting to start a conversation but Robin was not sitting in her pre-designated seat. Robin had decided instead to sit at the bar stool with Franky this morning, Nami shrugged it off but only the three of us knew why. "Sanji-kun why don't you sit here today? Robin is going to sit with Franky-san."

I snapped out of my frozen state, and looked up at Franky giving me a low thumps up while Robin just smiled. I turned to her happily to sit down, however the moment I pulled out my own chair-

"Oi! Sanji where's breakfast!" Luffy screamed as he and Brooke banged their forks and knives against the table. I had almost forgotten that I was the chef. Reluctantly I got up from my seat and left the one I love to do the job I love. And I could almost swear I heard Nami sigh as I left the seat.

I never did get to sit with her that morning, but I rarely even get to eat breakfast with the group. Every time I set down a plate of food and move those few feet to the other side of the room, Ussop and Chopper had attempted to eat it but Luffy had stolen it off of both of their plates. I was still able to hold a conversation with Franky, Robin and Nami as they were the ones closest to me. Brooke attempted to join in the conversation, but I would yell at him not to talk with food in his mouth, and that he was getting food everywhere while he talked. Luffy however only found this to be hilarious.

So eventually breakfast was over, Brook collected the plates as I prepared one final combo platter for Zollo, who decided not to show up for breakfast, no doubt upstairs working out. Luffy, Chopper and Ussop merrily climbed back upstairs to go fishing, while Nami waved goodbye to Robin as she headed toward her office to work on more maps.

"Oi, that was pretty rough eh' Cook-san?" Franky said, after Nami had left and shut the hatch.

"Well what do you expect, I'm the cook, and with Luffy, I'm always working."

"At least she was able to see you at your best" Robin commented, never having left Franky's side.

"Ah Robin-san I had nearly forgotten" Brooke said as he finished putting the dishes into the sink "May I see your panties?"

"That's it! I've had enough of you skeleton!" Franky roared as he chased Brooke all around the room, up the ladder and assumebly around the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"Never a dull moment eh? Robin-chwan" I muttered as I lit up a fresh cigarette.

"So Sanji? What are you going to do about Nami?" Robin asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are your plans? Now that I...(as she became flustered), I mean, what are you going to do now that all of your attention is going to be focused on her?"

I sat down next her and actually had to think about it.

"I don't know, she always ignored my advances."

"I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Mr. Cook, where is the fun in telling you?" With an evil smirk, she left the kitchen. So with a sad sigh, I grabbed Zollo's plate and left the kitchen as well.

Climbing to the top of Sunny I entered the weight room. Moss-head was nowhere in sight, so I just set his plate down on and turned for the door. I stopped, turned around making a swift kick to block his swords. We both grinned at each other, perfectly countering the other ones attack.

Going out the door, and leaning on the railing looking out I lit a cigarette while he scarfed down his food like a wild beast. Letting out a puff I looked down at all my nakama going about their daily business. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper where sitting on the side of the boat fishing, while Brooke lay on the grass, leaning against the tree playing his violin. Robin was watering her flowers with a beat up old watering can, as Franky cautiously made his way behind her.

"Oh hello Franky-san."

"Uh...hi Nico Robin" he said blushing, rubbing the back of his neck "I noticed that your watering can was getting kinda old so I...-"

"So you what Franky?" she said in a happy tone, though not overly excited.

"I uh made you this new watering can" he said, bringing it out from behind his back.

"This does not appear to be powered by cola" as she looked over it.

Franky laughed nervously "No, no, nothing like that. Just a regular old watering can"

Robin kissed his cheek "Thank you, Franky-KUN" Franky became flustered with his new honorific. "Oh, well you know it's no big deal. I'm carpenter and all, so I'm always building things, so you know if you ever want anything just ask."

"I will, but thank you I love it."

Looking down at them, I could not help but smile. Oh how I envied Franky, not so much for Robins advances, but just because the woman in his life responded to his feelings. As my glances moved on, I came across her again. My sweet Nami-swan. She was sitting in a lawn chair, just reading the paper. I was looking down at her from above so I could only see the top of her head, how her chest pushed out of her figure and her long, milky perfect legs.

"Why don't you go flirt with her like usual" Zollo said directly from behind me.

"Why don't you mind your own business!" I comically screamed back at him. Muttering angrily to myself, I took his clean plate and was on my way down.

So once all the dishes were in their correct spot, the kettle sung and I prepared tea with an orange twist for Nami. I prepared it all on an elegant plate, with all the trims, all my work had to be perfect, especially for Nami.

I came outside, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp all turned to me, while Brooke stopped playing momentarily.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, what a lovely tea set" Brooke commented, and then returned to his song.

"Oi! Sanji when's lunch going to be?" Luffy called.

"You just had breakfast; you'll just have to wait."

"Grrr, Oi! Franky! Build me something to make time go by faster!"

"Ah I remember the time, the great captain Usopp went back in time."

"You've gone back in time?" Chopper asked in amazement with eyes twinkling.

I chose to block out everyone else as I headed for the library. There she was, Nami had put her hair up, and put on her glasses as she got to work on a new map.

"Nami-swan, here I made you some tea."

"Oh thank you Sanji-kun, that sounds nice, why don't you join me for some, you've been working hard all day" We sat down and began to have a pleasant conversation, about this and that. We talked about an old funny memory, and as Nami laughed, she spilt some of her tea on her shirt.

"Oh, damn I liked this shirt" Nami muttered as she began to unbutton it. I almost spilled my own tea, coughing a little; I was just...so surprised.

"S-s-sorry Nami-swan, I'll just go-"

"No its ok you can stay if you want, I was having fun talking to you. Besides we're both adults" "And with the final button Nami slipped her shirt off. She just had an absolutely perfect figure. Her slim waist, and perfect curves, most notably was her ample chest. Whether it was a relief or a curse, she kept her white bra on. She covered up her chest, looking down at me (she was standing while I was still sitting) her face was just as red but for once she was not mad at me.

"Don't just stare at me like that Sanji, you're making me blush."

"Oh... Nami-sawn."

"It's not like this is the first time you've seen me in my bra, remember when we were in little garden."

'I do, only that one was black, this one is white' I thought to myself, blushing madly "Don't forget the Happiness Punch back in Alabasta."

She giggled a little as she scrubbed her shirt a little with a napkin from the tea set, getting most of the tea off her shirt. "Yeah, and you were the first to pay me back."

"Worth every berri."

"Now don't think I'm going to be making a habit of all this Sanji. The only others who get to see me like this are Robin, and Chopper during our exams and what not" She opened a window and left her shirt out to dry. "Could you get me a shirt? I think I've left a few in one of those trunks."

I opened up the first trunk I could find; this one however was full of crumples up papers. I took one, opened it and recognized it, it was one of my stupid poems I wrote for Nami, and then threw away because I could not give it to her. I took more and more, all of them were the ones I threw away.

"Robin told me, that you think I never respond to your advances" I turned to my side and Nami was crouching next to me "I kept finding these in your guy's garbage. I found the first one on accident, the next time I threw out your guy's trash; I couldn't resist looking for another. Soon, I just...started collecting them, because...they make me happy."

I looked down; the trunk had to be stuffed full of all the stuff I ever wrote. The largest piece I could find, was that accursed "WANTED: BLACK LEG SANJI" poster.

"I found that one this morning" but I clenched a fist while holding it.

"You know how much I hate this thing."

"I think it's...cute. It makes me smile just like all the poems you wrote me, but hey I have a present for you" She got up from leaning next to me, got something out of her desk, pinned the poster to her wall, then put a new picture over that crap drawing. It was me, cooking back on Merry, though despite the obvious age the picture was in perfect condition.

"Now you can be with me always, even when you're busy in the kitchen."

I smiled, opened up a different chest and got out a new t-shirt.

"Here you are, Nami-swan, I'm sure you don't want to just walk around in a bra again."

"This bra actually holds quite a memory for me. It was the one I wore...when we were in thriller bark."

"Oh, well-"

"No, there's more...when that tiger guy had me...I was awake but his drugs left me paralyzed, I couldn't even open my eyes for a while. I was so scared, but I could hear everything around me. He was going to marry me...then you came" Nami was now on the verge of tears "You fought for my life, he shot at you but you kept going just so I wouldn't marry him."

"There's no need to cry Nami, I was doing what was right."

"How many times have you gotten yourself almost killed for me? Kurobbi the manta ray...you stood before God himself and took that massive thunder attack, helped Luffy carry me through the snow storm, fighting that invisible guy...all for me, and I never even thanked you."

"No thanks needed, that's what a gentleman does-" But she put her finger over my lips.

"Please...let me thank you" She said gently as she pressed her lips against mine, and for a moment time stood still. I couldn't move, or think, my mind was just in pure ecstasy. Even though I did not respond right away, Nami tilted her head to try and deepen the kiss. I smiled as I regained control of my body and kissed her back with passion. After only a few moments, I dared to brush the bottom of her lip with my tongue. Smiling while she kissed me, Nami opened her mouth allowing my tongue to enter.

She tasted like sweet oranges, while I'm sure to her; I only tasted like rough smoke. Our tongues glided and dance smoothly, as my hands wrapped around her perfect waist. Moaning into my mouth, she pushed me down on my back with little force, staying on top of me, still kissing.

I pulled away from her mouth so that my lips could trail down her neck with my hot smoky breathe. Nami bit her lower lip, gripping onto my tie, as I nipped and gently kissed her pale skin. I continued to kiss down her neck gently and lightly, breathing heavily while I did so and then she said something that drove me off the wall.

"Oh...Sanji."

Letting out only a small amount of my inner animal, I bit her neck a little harder, and then trailed my tongue around it to ease the mark I left. All she could do was let her breath to become heavier and heavier, but in an instant my over jacket had moved from my shoulders to my elbows. She leaned down next to me, with her mouth against my ear.

"Don't stop."

She hungrily took my coat all the way off and presided to unbutton my shirt.

"Nami, Nami" I giggled, holding onto her wrists "Easy now, all in due time" Nami looked down at me with an adorable pout.

"And what about now?" she asked, sliding off her new shirt, and her breasts hiding from me behind her lacy white bra. I leaned back up toward her and kissed her again which she happily kissed me back. Like a spider, my fingers traveled up her back and with flawless movement, unclasped her bra. Our mouths parted as she gasped and held onto her chest, not letting it fall off, blushing madly.

"Nami, there's no need to be shy."

"Oh I'm not shy; I'm just...enjoying that look on your face. That look not of animal lust, but of a man full of love" she smiled.

She let her bra fall down onto my bare stomach as I looked up at her body. As long as I had known her, her breasts always seemed to just somehow get bigger and bigger. I reached out as they both fit perfectly into my well trained hands, and my thumbs brushing against her small perky pink nipples. I could swear she let out an eep, but her breathing became deep as her chest moved up and down with her while she breathed. I could feel her hips instinctively grinding against mine, the girl was clearly aching. I put my mouth to one, gently nibbling, kissing and grazing it with my tongue, while my hand rubbed and somewhat gently twisted her other hard nipple. I felt her fingers digging into my hair, but soon they were working on getting my out of my tie. My mouth and my hands switched nipples as she began to unbutton my shirt.

Once my first few buttons were off she pushed me down to the floor and began attacking my neck. This time it was me who felt warm lips against my flesh and she just began attacking me, biting hard as if she was actually trying to eat me. As I played with the fabric of her skirt, I took her perfect ass into my hands. She sunk her teeth into my neck; I tightened my grip on her ass, digging my fingers in. Once my shirt was completely unbuttoned she let go of my neck, sitting back up and took it off me. My hands were still cupped around her ass, and I pushed her back and forth, grinding her against myself. She closed her eyes barely letting the moans out, she enjoyed this very much.

I unclasped her skirt as she tugged off my belt. Now all that stood before me and Nami was a thin, lacy, red thong. With great ease I was able to slide it off her and travel it down her milky thighs. She synchronized my movements as she slid down my pants, our hands meeting a few times. There is was in front of me…a thin, wet, strip of cute little orange hairs.

I was caught off guard when I felt her fingers trace my penis. I saw her looking down at it, not in some dirty hungry manor; she looked more fascinated with it. She just stroked it lightly with her finger nails, gently as she crawled down and got comfortable

"Here Sanji, you get pleasure first." She whispered softly as she closed her eyes and slid it into her mouth. Her mouth was very warm, and she worked her tongue masterfully, flickering the shaft all over as her head bobbed up and down. She moaned a little happily, showing it tasted good; I could only lay there as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

She would pop it out of her mouth a few times, only to drag her tongue up it, and then when she reached the top, she would take it in her mouth and go back down again. I could only hold the back of her head and just stroke the back of her ears.

I do not know if it was five seconds, five minutes or hell even five hours, but eventually I felt myself reach my limit.

"Nami…" I whispered weakly, trying to warn her I was cumming. She smiled with my member still in her mouth, and began swishing her tongue left and right all over the tip, driving me off the wall and I came in her mouth. Never letting it go, she let me erupt in her mouth, once she knew I was done, she swallowed it all in one gulp.

"Nami…that was amazing"

"Really?" she giggled, "I didn't really know what I was doing." She smiled up at me, and then turned away in embarrassment "Do you think maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe…you could pleasure me now-eep! Sanji!" she giggled when I cut her off and pushed her on her back now, devouring her neck. I lead a trail of kisses down her neck, past her chest, along her flat stomach and stopped at her well trimmed patch of orange hairs. I trailed her outer lips with my tongue, just licking all around it, until I felt her creamy thighs tighten around my head. I slid my tongue inside her, roaming against her walls, searching.

Now her breathing became drastically heavier, she began pulling my hair toward her, as if to try and get me deeper in. I had actually not used the entire length of my tongue upon my arrival, so I allowed it to dig deeper, and then I flickered her soft cherry. The very second my tongue flickered against her inner most core, she screamed and I felt her cum in my mouth. I began lapping all of her cream, and to my amazement, cleaning her had caused her to orgasm a second time.

"Sanji, I can't take it anymore" she moaned as she pulled me up to her, giving me lots of quick pecks on the lips "please, give it to me…I _**need**_ it bad"

"Ok, just let me get a con-" I started as I checked my pocket and remembered that I didn't have any protection on me. The day I get to make love to my Nami~swan and I don't have

"Sanji, it's ok, I have one, I've…been saving it" she blushed, as she dug through the trunk of myself and got out a condom.

"You always have been the smart one, Nami~swan" I chuckled as I put in on

"Please…just be gentle" she said as I crawled on top of her.

"Nami, you make it sound like it's your…" but before I could finish my sentence she turned away blushing. "You're a virgin?"

"Yeah, so?" she pouted

"But when I ate you out-"

"I may have…opened it a little, I am an eighteen year old girl Sanji, I have needs too"

"I hope you at leest thought of me" I chuckled

"Every time, and now I get the real thing"

"Am also I'm honored, that you would save yourself for me"

"I saved myself for, the one I love" she smiled as she kissed me. I kissed her back and slid myself inside her, pushing past what was left of the barrier. A flickle of blood touched the hardwood floor, as a tear drop ran down Nami's face. I brushed it off with my well trained hands, then kissed where it used to be, she looked me in the eye, nodding that it was OK now to go forward. It started off in just a slow steady rhythm, and our eyes never parted for a moment

Occasionally I would stop the slow rhythm to kiss her, as she grabbed my head and back and pushed me closer to her. Knowing that she was done with the gentle art of making love, I moved forward to the faster and harder pace. This part got her moaning, as she ran her nails down my back, most likely leaving a mark.

"Oh Sanji, yes, mmmm yes right there" These were the words of angels "Sanji, I'm, I'm close!" she moaned, breaking the skin as she dug her nails into my back

"Me to Nami"

"Oh Sanji"

"MMM Nami"

"SANJI!" she screamed as her body shook all over, her back arching forward, and her skin twitching. "Oh Sanji, Oh Sanji" she moaned as her body gyrated underneath me. Just watching her body lose control to her powerful orgasm, hearing her call my name and her tight pussy wrapped around me, all these at once were all I could take as I came.

=====Normal POV==

"What were those noises?" Chopper asked a little worried, as he looked left and right, as he sat on the railing, fishing with Usopp and Luffy, with Brooke under the shady tree near them

"It came from Nami's office; she must be doing her impression of Hancock"

"Hancock?" Usopp questioned

"Oh yeah, when we were going to impel down, she made noises just like those"

"Why would she make noises like that?" Chopper asked

"I don't know, I was handcuffed and blindfolded the whole time" Luffy pondered, trying to determine just what she had done to him.

=====Sanji POV==

After a few more rounds, the two laid on the floor, I was laying down on my back with Nami attached perfectly to my side, twirling her fingers through his blonde chest hair and just listening to my heart beat.

"Wanna know something?" she asked me sweetly

"Sure"

"Since Bellmere wasn't there for us going through puberty, Genzo taught us to save ourselves for the men we loved, and that we knew would love us in return"

"Are you happy that you did?" I chuckled

"Mmhmm" she giggled and kissed me "Now I know that girls are supposed to initiate the cuddling and its nothing against you Sanji-kun, but I think we should get dressed."

"Good idea" I agreed as she got up, but I didn't get up right away.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sliding her thong back up

"Just enjoying the view, Nami~swan"

"You really are an Ero-Cook" she giggled as her bra went on next.

"I love you Nami"

She stood still for a moment, her back to me, but I knew she was crying tears of joy. She was to proud to let me see her, despite the fact that she had just given me her body many time. She did put down her pride and turned back to me, proudly shedding tears of joy

"I love you too Sanji" This time I did get up as I gave her a warm hug. Just to ruin the moment, we heard Luffy calling out for me, demanding lunch. We both could only laugh it off, as we got dressed and kissed each other goodbye

==that night==

Nights were always the best on Thousand Sunny. Once dinner was done, I could just to out to the front of the boat, stair out into the water and just think. I felt milky hands rap around my stomach, as I also felt a head rest against my back. I turn around to give Nami a quick kiss as she went out to look at the stars with me as well. Usopp came up the stairway, tapping on my shoulder

"OK Sanji, everything is ready"

"Good, go get in place" He nodded and climbed up the latter to the bath house and training room.

"Oi! Everyone I have an announcement to make!" I called out, as Luffy, Chopper, Brooke and Zolo came outside. "OK Usopp!" I called out, as he climbed his way to the very top of Sunny and whipped out Kabuto. I took Nami's arm, and brought her in front of me, not just for the crew to see, but for the world to see. I lift up Nami chin and kissed her delicate pink lips softly. The moment our lips touched, Usopp began to shoot off fireworks. Soon the sky was filled with explosions of all different colors.

Chopper lit up the most when he would see the pink fireworks, and Zolo acting all cool, just laid against the wall.

"What a sight, I cannot believe what I am seeing, except I don't have eyes! Yo-ho-ho-ho!" Brooke cheered happily

"I love you Nami" I whispered as our lips parted

"I love you to Sanji" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again

"Hey where are Robin and Franky for all this?" Zolo asked Luffy

"Oh, I heard her showing him her impression of Hancock"


End file.
